This invention relates to an audio quiz game, and more specifically to a game which provides a series of questions which correspond to different audio clips contained on a compact disc.
One of the most popular games on the market today is the game "Trivial Pursuit." In that game the players move their playing pieces around a board and try to collect six different colored pie-shaped segments by correctly answering questions in six different subject matter areas. The questions and answers are provided on a plurality of cards, with six questions, one from each of the subject matter areas, and their answers, on each card. When a player lands on an appropriate board space by roll of the die, a card from the top of the deck is taken and the random board location determines the subject matter of the question to be answered from that card. Thus, the different instructions on the different board spaces and the randomness by which cards are drawn from the stack, generate the random manner in which the questions are asked. In order to keep the game "fresh," a number of different card stacks may be purchased with questions directed to different subject matters which are of interest to different target audiences. However, a basic limitation of the game is that the subject matter of the given question must be presented as a printed question on a card.
It would be desirable to provide a quiz game wherein the questions correspond to information presented in a non-print format.